vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Garry's D&D game, Vista City game *'Full name:' Ivan Dimtirvich KoE, *'Race:' Phoenix *'Birthplace:' Novi St. Petersburg, Novimeer. *'Current Residence:' Woodmanor, among others. *'Parents: Father: ' Dimtir Ivanovich -- Merchant Mother: Clara Ivanovich -- Merchant's wife *'Siblings:' Haven -- Tzar of Novimeer -- Twin brother. *'Age:' Indeterminate reported to be several centuries old. *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 7' 6" *'Wingspan:' 22" *'Weight:' 62 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Married, repeatedly *'Description:' Gold head, scarlet body and wings on the back, white with gold and scarlet speckles on the front. Scarlet arms and legs. He wears nothing but a belt. *'Skin coloring:' Dark Mahogany where it shows. *'Eyes:' Amber *'Routine Activities:' Unknown *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Craft practitioner. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Eyrian Empire, craft community, Church of Creation (one of the primary gods) *'Known Associates:'.Eyrian Imperial Family as he is a member of same. *'Personality:' Bouncy, eager for the next thing, but not careless about the current one. Always gallant to women. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Unknown *'Physical/mental Problems:' None outside to typical Phoenix known. It is noted that women are attracted to Ivan sexually, even if they would never consider an Avian as a partner, they would consider him. Females in relationships are aroused, but seek their partners.. This is a constant effect and he has to suppress it to not have it happen. *'Enemies (And Why):' Unknown *'Special Abilities:' Primal being. His is said to be omnipresent, able to created anything, including people from nothing, and perform the tasks of any profession at master ability. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Not that we know of. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Bureau 13 note: The following is from his cult point of view: Ivan is the son of a Novimeer merchant. Both he and is twin bother adventured in Abba Sanctuary, both ended up as Phoenixes. It was quick for both of them as well. They were among the first Phoenixes the house had made. Ivan was also the first to complete the set of god balls and gain dietyhood. Ivan was instrumental in freeing Abba Eecreeana from his madness and in the great restoration of the Phoenix race. Ivan is one of the quieter members of the Imperial household. He is neither a King or a holder of political office. He is the chief designer and creator of the current Eyrian Imperial Palace. The solid glass domes could have been made no other way. Personally he is much the personification of his powers. Or rather his powers are the primal expression of his personality. He is a Don Juan enticing women to give him a tumble. He is however picker than you might suspect. When it is easy, you get picky. He loves to make things and will practice the crafts he knows. Often he will not resort to primal power unless it is impossible by normal means, or time is of essence. He does supply the Woodmanor magic shop, but quietly. Few people realize it is him. His ability to create beings is unmatched. Ivan is one of the few that can bring forth complete souls from nothing. Each is a masterwork. Indeed, he is the only god known that can make a personal servant. Something he will do only with good cause. Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural Category:Greyhawke Category:Primal